This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various different types of antennas are used in the automotive industry, including AM/FM radio antennas, satellite digital audio radio service antenna, global positioning system antennas, cell phone antennas, etc. Such antennas are commonly placed on roofs, hoods, or trunks of automobiles to help ensure that the antennas have unobstructed views overhead or toward the zenith.